Strangers
by jaraismylife
Summary: They're no longer friends, nor enemies, just some strangers with some memories. Two days after Nina arrives, what goes on between the two nerds of the house. Something that changed the courses of their lives forever. Please give this a chance.


Mara Jaffray pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, burying her face, so that her face wouldn't freeze in the wind all around her. She sat on top of the Anubis House roof, looking at the miles of green fields, the school, the track. It was all there, right in front of her, the exhibit library.

And the tears started to fall. From both eyes and she didn't bother to wipe them away, she couldn't without her fingers freezing. They were tucked nicely under her knees, kept warm. She shouldn't be up here, she could catch her death of cold. But that's what she needed. She needed to remember that she was in fact still alive, and that this wasn't the end of the world. She could see that, looking out towards the lit school in the evening. She was still alive. But she cried anyway. Loud wailing sobs. Turning into coughs.

When she could feel her jeans get soaked with tears, she straightened her legs and tilted her face up, the wind immediately whipped all her hair back, and her face was dry instantly, so new tears could fall. It soothed her hot tear stained cheeks. But it didn't help.

She stood up.

Mara had never done that on the roof before, she always crawled, it was less likely that you would fall if you crawled. And she walked confidently to the edge of the roof. And looked down. It wasn't that high up, but if she got it right, she could die. It would have to be head first. And preferably she'd land on the concrete, not the grass. Make it quick. The wind didn't seem to like her plan, and pushed her back with so much force she actually took a step away from the edge. But she powered through, and stood there, looking down.

Suddenly someone's hands were on her shoulders, and they pulled her back. Away from death. She turned, to see…Fabian.

"Mara," he shook his head "What are you doing?"

"Thinking." She answered quietly.

Fabian wiped away a tear "About what?"

"You….and Nina."

She looked down at the tiles, and heard him sigh tiredly. "I don't know how many times we can have the same conversation." He said in a low voice "I love Nina. We would have never worked, Mara. Never."

"Why?" she challenged, meeting his eyes "Why not? Because we're _too similar. _Because we both likes books and learning, and we're both quiet and shy, and we both believe in true love. And we both take walks to clear our head, we're both patient? Why Fabian? Why on earth would we not work?" her voice was strong, and she knew each question punched into him.

"Because I don't love you anymore." He stated. "I don't."

Mara's eyes widened to hear him say it so bluntly. She took a step back, but she wasn't very close to the edge. "You love Nina." She stated. He nodded at her, but she shook her head at him "No. You loved Joy. You loved Patricia. You loved me. And now you love Nina. This is all so fake Fabian!" she slapped him on the shoulder "You can't love all these girls! Whenever a new one comes along and shows the slightest interest, you're off!"

"How dare you?" Fabian cried "I don't do that. I loved Joy, she was my best friend. It was natural. She dumped me! And I never loved Patricia, Mara! It was a crush! A crush I never acted on, but I was stupid enough to tell you about! I should have known you would hold it against me forever! It's just the type of person you are! You act all kind and sweet and innocent, listening whenever someone tells you their secrets, hoping you'll understand. And you do, up until you need something from them, or need to use something against them, then you bring it all back up! I loved you! God knows why! You're horrible and cruel and deceitful. Is it my fault I stopped loving you? It's common sense! I love Nina now, she's everything you're not. She's confident, and beautiful. And she actually loves me back."

"I loved you back-"

"Oh come on! I saw you! Whenever you came into our room, you always looked at him, when _we _were meant to be hanging out together! You loved Mick!"

"I don-"

"It's obvious!" Fabian roared furiously loudly over the wind. And the wind stopped. His words hung heavily in the air, and Mara's breath started to slow down. Fabian let out an exhausted sigh. "Mara-"

"I love you." She stated simply "I love you. Right now. At this moment. Dammit Fabian." She brushed her fringe out of her eyes "I can't catch a break can I?" she sighed "I…I don't want to live, if I have to watch you be with someone else. What do you call that? Is that not love?"

Fabian said nothing.

Mara wiped her eyes, drying the few remaining tears away. "Fabian, I'm going to ask you now, ask you now and I hope you know that you're answer will determine how we live the rest of our lives at Anubis."

"Go on," Fabian said softly

"Is there any chance you could ever love me again?" they were both talking softly, no need to tell now, there was no wind.

Fabian thought for a moment, looking at the girl in front of him. "No." he whispered "I'm sorry. But no."

Mara nodded.

**6 months later**

"You forgive me, Amber?" Mara asked quietly. Amber thought about it for a moment, before capturing her best friend in a warm hug

"Of course I do Mara! We can't help who we love. Go, go have fun with Mick. I have Alfie now." She smiled at the dark boy who stood beside her. And Mara smiled up at her

"You're so kind," she whispered truthfully, before turning and leaving, skipping down the steps happily. Mara Jaffray was happy, literally happy for the first time in ages. She walked into the living room. Feeling light and free "Afternoon Mr Campbell." She teased, sitting on the arm of his chair. Mick looked up

"Mars," he grinned, kissing her on the cheek "She's okay with it?"

"She's fine, she was very understanding."

"Great," Mick grinned, kissing Mara on the lips, so softly. He stood up, letting Mara fall comfortably into the arm chair "We'll have a proper celebration tonight, candle light dinner, romance in the air," he grinned, kissing her forehead "Okay, but now I have to go to training,"

"Love you, Mick!" she called after him, his laughter and joy could be heard from the lobby.

"Love you, Mars!"

Mara smiled to herself, letting out a satisfied sigh, before looking up, and found Fabian watching her intently. She blinked in shock. It had been _ages _since she spoke to him. Ever since that…situation on the roof. "Hey," she whispered quietly.

"Mara," he whispered back. And he felt like a complete idiot. He should never have turned her down so quickly. He realised now, and of course, he realised too late. He loved her. He loved her so much. It made him ache to see her with _him. _"I want-" he began, before he was cut off

"Jaffray," Jerome grinned, striding into the room confidently "What's up? Not in the middle of a kiss-a-thon with Campbell?"

Mara rolled her eyes at him "No. I was talk-"

"Yeah yeah," Jerome waved her off, grabbing her arm "I want to show you the gem," he whispered to her excitedly "The goose finally gave it back!" Mara's eyes glowed when she saw how excited he was. It was rare for her to see Jerome like that. She stood up immediately, following him out of the room.

And Fabian was left all alone.

He watched after her.

His ex girlfriend.

They weren't friends.

They weren't enemies.

Simply strangers,

With some memories.


End file.
